My Heart You Changed
by erosion
Summary: Inuyasha's life is generated by Kagome's love. Inuyasha's old girlfriend, Kikyo seemed to have died, but then, there she is. He finds out that a mysterious stranger seems to have something to do with his life story.. Will he find his answers ? Bad Summ.
1. Chapter 1: Kagome

**My Heart You Changed**

_Kagome, the sweetest girl ever, most loved, most gentle, her only problem was she was blind. Inu Yasha, the popular jockey and quaterback of his varsity football team. Rich, famous, snobby, and a player. When these two meet, can Kagome change his heart ? Does her love, truly matter to him ?_

--------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1** - Kagome

"_GET OUT !"_ A grouchy old man shouted as he swung a bottle of beer at Inuyasha and his jockey friends. They ran out the door, laughing their heads off.

"_What a LOSER," _Inu Yasha stated as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden necklace.

All his friends ooed and ahhed, "Where the hell did you get that !"

One of his friends Miroku shouted as he looked at the sparkling golden necklace, trying to take a hold of it.

Inuyasha smacked his hand as he growled, "Get your dirty hands off of MY find !"

Miroku backed away as he chuckled, "Whoa whoa, sorry dude !"

Inuyasha ran out of the back alley as he gave the owner of the store he just "robbed" the middle finger. The man didn't seem to notice, though he did glare at Inuyasha with the sign that meant _get out and stay out._

Inuyasha swung his necklace around on his finger as somebody suddenely ran into him.

"What the hell .. ! Watch where you're----"

"Sorry ! I'm sorry !" a girl about the age of 20 shouted as she tried to reach for balance.

Inuyasha looked at the girl as he finally realised she was blind. He sighed as he smiled, "Hey, did you need to go somewhere or something ?"

Kagome reached out as she felt Inuyasha's body, she smiled as she held on for balance, "Yeah, actually I was, I'm trying to get home."

Inuyasha put the girl on his back as he leaped up, onto the roof of a building.

"Ahhh ! What are you doing !" the girl shouted as she began to panic, not knowing where she was going.

"Hahaha, where do you live ? Don't worry, I won't drop you !" Inuyasha replied as he began to jump from roof to roof.

"720 Taro Road !" the girl shouted back as Inuyasha nodded and got her home.

As they arrived at the girl's house, and Inuyasha began to walk away, the girl yelled, "Hey ! What's your name ?"

Inuyasha turned around, "Inuyasha ! You ?"

"Kagome !" the girl named Kagome shouted as Inuyasha jumped up and began to tromp away.

"I'll see you some other time, real soon, Kagome !" Inuyasha screamed at the top of a building.

Kagome smiled as she made her way into her house. Kagome felt her way around as she finally found the couch and sat down. She smiled as she suddenely dozed off to sleep.

----------

_FLASHBACK_

_"Kagome ! Nananana, boo boo !" A little boy shouted as he swung around Kagome's teddy bear, throwing it back and fourth to his friends._

_Kagome wasn't blind at this moment, as she chased the boys, trying to get her teddy bear back._

_One of the boys laughed as they raised her teddy bear higher so she couldn't grab it back._

_"You want it ? Go GET it."_

_The boy threw Kagome teddy bear into a river as Kagome ran in and jumped in into the river. She didn't know they river wasn't that deep, and she bumped her head into the rock and lay unconcious, floating on top of the water, forehead bleeding._

_The boys panicked as they ran away, as a man saw Kagome in the river, floating around. He was able to bring her back, and got an ambulance to get her to a hospital and contacted her parents._

_Everyone crowded around Kagome at the hospital as she was brought into the emergency room._

_Tears dropped from everyone's eyes, they thought they would lose her, her injury on her head was severe._

_Hours passed, as the emergency room light shut off. Kagome's parents, close relatives and all, crammed into the room as they crowded around her and the doctor._

_"How is she ?" Kagome's mother shouted to the doctor._

_The doctor smiled, but slightly frowned. "She's ok. Her injury wasn't as bad as we thought."_

_Kagome's mom sighed with relief as the doctor spoke once more, "But.. the injury affected her sight.. I'm sorry we couldn't do anything.."_

_Kagome's mom gasped, "She's blind now !"_

_The doctor nodded as he patted Kagome's mom, "She'll be alright."_

_Kagome's mom ran over to Kagome as she hugged her. Kagome, the young five year old girl lay on the bed, head bandage tight to stop the bleeding._

_Kagome's mom lay there, crying for Kagome, night after night, until the day she finally awoke from her coma as was able to go home at last._

_Kagome couldn't see, though she opened her eyes. "Mommy, my eyes are opened, by I see nothing." Kagome stated as she felt around for her mother. Kagome's mother cried as she hugged Kagome and put Kagome's head to her shoulder._

_"Don't worry Kagome, just don't. You'll be ok. I know it's painful, it'll be hard, but you'll be ok !"_

_Kagome's eye began to water as she hugged her mother, "What do you mean !"_

_Kagome's mother covered Kagome's eyes as they both wept in sorrow._

_After a few years, Kagome adapted herself to her environment, and was able to live without sight, though it was hard, and she couldn't see her friends grow up, or even herself._

_When Kagome was finally ten years old, her mother died. She wasn't able to see her mother, not even her last with her, and she regretted it. She almost gave up at that moment. Her dad was all she had left, but her dad fell in love with another lady years after. Kagome couldn't take it any longer and she ran away. At age fifteen, she lived on her own, with the comfort of her guide dog and her friend Sango. _

_Kagome never felt happiness in her life, though she always pretended to._

----------------

Kagome woked up as she looked around her empty house as she shouted, "Sango ? Tsuki ?" (Tsuki is her guide dog)

Kagome went outside as she heard crickets churping, Kagome sniffed the air, "It's dark already.."

Kagome stepped back into her house, and locked the door as she slowly began to walk herself upstairs. She found her dog Tsuki upstairs sleeping as she lay on her bed next to him.

Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha..."

Kagome knocked herself on the head, "Why am I thinking about him .. ? We met once and probably never will see eachother ever again..."

Kagome shooked her head as the doorbell rang. She ran downstairs as she opened the door.

"Hey Kagome ! Hope you were ok on your own."

Kagome nodded as she smiled, "I was fine, Sango. Don't worry about me."

Sango laughed as she came in through the door with a friend, "This is my friend, Inuyasha, Kagome."

Kagome gasped, "Inuyasha ?"

Inuyasha stepped through the door as he gasped, "Kagome !"

Sango looked at Inuyasha and Kagome, "You know eachother ?"

Kagome stuttered, "Well.. I guess so.. !"

Inuyasha laughed as he punched Sango on the shoulder, "Well yeah. Next time, Miroku will walk you home. Too bad he was sick today, he couldn't make it to the club tonight."

Sango blushed as she giggled, "Yes.. It was quiet around there without .. Miroku.."

Inuyasha laughed as she smiled at Kagome as stood at her ear and whispered, "I'll, see you around, Kagome."

Kagome blushed as she waved as Inuyasha.

Sango closed the door as she smirked at Kagome, "OOOO. You like Inuyasha !"

Kagome stomped her foot as she gasped at Sango, "No I don't ! We just met !"

Sango laughed, "Well, you might not want to go out with him anyways. He's a BIG player."

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, see ? I don't like him.."

Sango laughed, "Ok, well goodnight."

Kagome nodded as she walked back upstairs with Sango, "You too."

------------------

This was a pretty short chapter but yeah it's alright. This story I think is going to be really cute. Better keep reading, don't wanna miss out. Will write next chapter after about 4-7 reviews. Depends.


	2. Chapter 2: By the River

**Chapter 2 - **By the River

Kagome woke up the next morning as she slowly tip-toed into Sango's bedroom. Sango was still fast asleep, snoring loudly. Kagome had no idea what time it was, due to the fact that she couldn't see. Kagome slowly walked downstairs, clinging to the stair-railing. As Kagome reached the lower floor, she felt her way across the hall and grabbed her jacket as she felt the cold door handle and walked out the front door.

Kagome took her guide dog with her as she patted it and smiled, "Take me to the river, please."

The dog was trained and knew where the river was, due to the fact that Kagome would always go there.

As they arrived, Kagome found her way to the edge of the river side.

Kagome sat down and sighed, "This was where.. it all happened."

Kagome still remembered the day she was bullied by the boys, and how she lost her sight.

Suddenly she heard some one yawn from a little distance from her. She stood up and followed the sound.

Kagome was peeking through a bush as she shouted, "Hello ?"

A boy turned around as he saw Kagome, "Oh. Hey Kagome." He replied as he sat up (he was laying down).

Kagome smiled as she followed the sound, "Inuyasha !"

Kagome suddenly went too far and tripped over Inuyasha and almost fell into the river. Inuyasha grabbed her arm and pulled her back up.

"You alright ?"

Kagome blushed as she waved her hand, "I'm fine."

Inuyasha sat Kagome down as Kagome bent up her knees and held onto them as she peered over the horizon, though she couldn't see it.

"So, why are you here ?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as she dug her face into her jacket.

Inuyasha smiled, "Well.. It's just.. I don't know why but I really like this river."

Kagome turned to Inuyasha, "Huh.. Me too."

Inuyasha laughed, "So what's your story ?"

Kagome sighed as she sat up straight, turning her head towards Inuyasha. "When I was about five years old, I .. I lost my sight here.."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "Feh, what do you mean ?"

Kagome sighed, "You know.. Well, I still remember the day.. I .. I kinda fell into this river, and I hit my head, then I became blind."

Inuyasha gasped as he put a frown on his face, "O-Oh.. I .. I see.."

Kagome then chuckled, "So, what about you ?"

Inuyasha scratched his head, "What ABOUT me ?"

Kagome giggled, "What's your story ?"

Inuyasha slowly lay himself back down on the grass as he put his hands behind his head. "Well.. Um.. I forget."

Kagome poked Inuyasha, "Come on, you can't just FORGET an important place !"

Inuyasha sighed, "Alright alright alright... Well this is where me and my first girlfriend got together."

Kagome smiled but in her mind, she thought it was pathetic.

_Hahah.. This is the guy with multiple girlfriends.. His first girlfriend probably didn't even last very long.. 2 weeks tops.._

"And she was your first of how many girlfriends ?" Kagome smirked.

Inuyasha stood a strict face as he muttered under his breath, "43rd.."

Kagome leaned her ear over to Inuyasha, "What was that ?"

Inuyasha growled, "My 43rd okay ?"

Kagome laughed her head off as she lay on the grass. "So, who WAS your first girlfriend ?"

Inuyasha looked up at the slightly gray sky, "Her name was Kikyo."

Kagome turned to Inuyasha, "How long were you guys together ?"

"Two years actually." Inuyasha stated as he started to pick at the grass.

_Two years ! I definatly under-estimated this guy !_

"Wow ! So whatever happened to her ?" Kagome questioned.

"She.. she.."

Kagome sat up as she pushed herself against Inuyasha, "Oh ! She broke up with you didn't she ? Or you broke up with her ? Or she moved away ? Or.."

Inuyasha put his finger over Kagome's mouth, "She.. died."

Kagome backed away from Inuyasha as she sat down with her head burried in her knees, "I'm sorry !"

Inuyasha chuckled, "No problem. Well yeah. That's what happened. I really don't want to talk about it.. Sorry..."

Kagome nodded, "Don't worry about it."

Kagome and Inuyasha had a long chat as the sun began to rise and birds began to chirp.

Kagome heard the noises as she stood up and giggled and put her arms out, "It's so beautiful ?"

Inuyasha stood up as well, "Well.. How do you know ?"

Kagome smiled, "You don't NEED to see to know something is beautiful." Kagome turned to Inuyasha and smiled.

Inuyasha blushed as he pointed to himself.

Kagome lightly punched Inuyasha, "Hey, I heard some stuff about you. Why are you such a snobby player ?"

Inuyasha's mouth dropped as he angrily shouted, "Snobby player !"

Kagome nodded as she ran across the river side. Kagome's guide dog wasn't with her and was sleeping under a tree, "Yeah, you, a snobby player !"

Inuyasha chased after Kagome as they laughed.

Kagome then stopped and turned around, "No, really."

Inuyasha stopped as he walked over to Kagome, "Well, it's just it helps me get over Kikyo."

Kagome tilted her head, "How come ?"

"Because.. I feel better when I'm surrounded.. I don't have parents afterall."

Kagome gasped, "I.. I don't have parents.. either."

Inuyasha replied with a gasp, "Holy.. sh.. you can't see, and you don't have parents ! HELL how did you get through all this !"

Kagome smiled, "Well.. Sango.. of course, and my companion dog."

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome as he hugged her.

Kagome stood still, "What .. what are you doing ?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes, embracing Kagome, "All your life, you've been alone.. I can't help but.. feel the need.. to love you.."

Kagome's eyes widened, "But.. I don't even know you.."

Inuyasha still held onto Kagome, "It's okay.. The fact that you would talk to me, not even knowing what I'm really like, how I look or anything.. you didn't.."

Inuyasha paused as Kagome still stood stiff, "I didn't what ?"

Inuyasha shouted to Kagome, "You didn't.. you didn't judge me !"

Kagome stood silent as Inuyasha let her go. "What do you mean ?"

Inuyasha stood still, "Everyone hates me.. I'm not a player.. That's what I pretend to be. No one loves me for who I am, they don't. All my friends just like me because I'm rich. But you.. You talked to me.. Not knowing anything about me. You opened up to me."

Tears began to stream out of Kagome's eyes, "I never .. I never knew."

Kagome ran over to Inuyasha and held him in her arms, "I.. I.."

Inuyasha hugged Kagome back, "Say no more.."

Inuyasha bent down to Kagome, and Kagome reached her lips out for Inuyasha's as they kissed.

---------------

Inuyasha and Kagome were officially together. Kagome knew she had changed him, and she was so happy. Out of all her painful years, this was the day she finally felt true happiness.

As Kagome entered her house, she was awaited by Sango.

Kagome's guide dog ran over to Sango as Sango petted it.  
"Hey, where were you ?" Sango asked Kagome.

Kagome laughed, "Well.. Me and Inuyasha.."

Sango clapped her hands together and ran to Kagome, "I knew it !"

Kagome began to bow to Sango, "I'm sorry Sango ! I'm so stupid aren't I ! I don't even know the guy but .."

Sango hugged Kagome, "Don't WORRY ! Ever heard of love at first sight ? Or in your case.."

Kagome giggled, "Okay okay, I get it ! Thanks Sango."

Sango smiled as Kagome as she gave her a noogie.

-----------------------

How was that ? Lots of dialogue and story in this chapter. Will update at next few reviews, don't worry about it. Will have it up real soon but I have school on weekdays and I'm going skiing tomorrow so I have to fit it all in with my schedule. Well, all my love !

-Janie


	3. Chapter 3: To Be Different

**Chapter 3 -** To be Different

The day went on as Kagome couldn't help but think if this was the right choice. Kagome always believed in love at first sight, but she never knew the outcomes of it. All those fairy tales from Cinderella to Snow White, she still didn't know if this would work out, afterall, it's reality.

Kagome decided to go out for a while. She opened the door and surprisingly, there he was, Inuyasha ! He was standing at her doorway. She smelt the flowers that were in his hands. Kagome smiled as she tilted her head towards Inuyasha and whispered, "Hello". Inuyasha bent his head down, trying to give Kagome a kiss. Kagome put her hand in front of her mouth as Inuyasha's lips touch her hand.

"Not yet." Kagome smiled as Inuyasha drew back and let out a groan.

_Urgggg.. Why does she gotta be so damn cute .. !_

Inuyasha let out a fake smile, knowing she wouldn't be able to see, "Okay."

Kagome snorted loudly as Inuyasha asked, "What's wrong ?"

Kagome laughed, "I know you're not very happy, but you gotta stick with me. Okay ?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Feh, fine.."

Kagome let out a smile, knowing he was much more than a grouchy, snobby, player. Kagome slowly stepped out of her house, calling her guide dog to her as he came running, leash in between his jaws. Kagome patted her guide dog and reached into her pocket, grabbed a little sack and handed her dog a biscuit.

Inuyasha leaned down, quite interested in the golden furred retriever. He began to stroke the dog as it panted and wagged its tail.

"Ahhg ! What is it doing !" Inuyasha panicked as he stood up and distanced from the joyful dog.

Kagome tittered softly, hiding her expression. Inuyasha put his hands on his hips, "What's so funny ?"

Kagome began to chuckle loudly, "Inuyasha ! You're silly. He's only happy. He likes it when people pet him !"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and bent back down as he began to fool around with Kagome's guide dog.

After a short while, Inuyasha finally said the words. "Hey, wanna go out ?"

Kagome had never been asked to "go out" before. She nodded and off they went.

Inuyasha had taken Kagome to a movie. As they entered the front door, some one shouted, "Inu boy !"

Kagome and Inuyasha turned around as Kagome accidently ran into a person.

"Watch where you're going !" the guy shouted as he began to spazz at Kagome.

Kagome bowed down, "I'm so sorry !"

"YOU BETTER BE ! NOW CLEAN IT UP !" the guy shouted, throwing a cloth at Kagome.

Tears began to roll down Kagome's cheeks as Inuyasha stepped up and backed Kagome away.

"Kagome, stay back. Plug your ears."

Kagome backed away slowly as she plugged her ears.

"Yo, asshole. The girl can't see, don't go fucking yelling at people you moron ! Why don't you go fucking FUCK yourself, or why not go and look in the mirror and say you ARE fucked ?"

Inuyasha took the frightened guy by the collar and began to beat him down and threw him out the front door.

As Kagome finally began to unplug her ears, Inuyasha ran over to her and hugged her, "You alright ?"

Kagome stood still, "Yeah."

Miroku was beside Inuyasha, watching everything that just happened. "The muscles !"

Inuyasha punched Miroku, "You're so gay.."

Miroku groaned, rubbing his arm as he pretended to cry, "Oh Inuyasha.. that hurt so much ! I think I'm going to DIE."

Inuyasha and Miroku laughed histarically.

Kagome stared blankly at them, not understanding the "inside" joke.

Inuyasha finally stopped laughing and grabbed Kagome's waist, "Come on, let's go."

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku were sitting in the theatre. During the first part, Miroku kept on nudging Inuyasha.

_"You got a hot girlfriend." _Miroku whispered as he winked.

_"I know eh ?" _ Inuyasha replied as he put his arm over Kagome.

_"Too bad she's.. you know.."_ Miroku answered with a straight face.

_"It's.. it's alright though.."_

After a period of time, Inuyasha attempted to make a move on Kagome as he pulled her closer. He began to reach his lips for her as she slightly pushed away.

"Inuyasha ... !" She squirmed as Inuyasha suddenly placed his lips onto hers. Kagome, shocked and confused, began to kiss back.

Miroku was tittering and giggling.

_Kissy wissy mushy tushy !_

As immature as he was, he knew that this was way too soon for them to be kissing. They just got together today, and already making out. He knew Inuyasha had a record for moving on after a kiss, so he was ready to see if the record would hold or not.

After the movie, Inuyasha and Kagome were even closer than they were this morning. Arms linked.

_Miroku.. I know my record but.. I can't give her up.. _

Inuyasha took Kagome to the top of a hill to watch the sunset begin. He knew Kagome couldn't see it, but he never thought of it that way. Kagome was like everyone else to him.

"Hey, Inuyasha ?" Kagome asked as she leaned back her two arms and sat down.

Inuyasha stretched out his arms and lay down, "Yeah ?"

Kagome then tucked her knees together, "What.. what do you look like ? Nothing to judge you by.. I just haven't seen anyone in a long time.. I don't think I even remember what a person looks like."

Inuyasha began to panick, of course he wasn't a real "person", he was a half demon.

Inuyasha began to stutter, "Well.. Umm.. I have.. black hair.. It's short.. and uhh.. yeah."

Kagome turned to Inuyasha and grabbed his hand, "I have embraced you before. You have long hair. Your hair is silky soft. Tell me the truth.. You don't have to be afraid. I won't make fun of you or anything.."

Inuyasha sighed as he turned to Kagome, "Okay.. Well.. I'm not a normal person.."

"What do you mean ?" Kagome asked as she began to stroke Inuyasha's face.

"I'm.. I'm half demon."

Kagome giggled as she began to put her hand to her mouth.

"See, I knew you'd laugh."

Kagome shook her head, "No no ! It's not that. I can't believe you were afraid to tell me ! It's okay. Really."

Inuyasha gasped.

_She.. she doesn't care._

Kagome smiled, "So, what else ?"

"I have silver, long hair, amber eyes, and.. dog.. ears.."

Kagome gasped in delight, "Doggie ears !"

Inuyasha nodded, "Feh.. Yeah.."

Kagome tittered as she reached onto Inuyasha's head to fell his ears, "Oh they are so cute !"

Inuyasha couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"I'm different, aren't I ?" Inuyasha asked with a straight face, in a soft, soothing tone.

Kagome turned to him as she smiled, shook her head and held his hand, "Everyone's different. Look at me, I'm different. Being different is nothing to be ashamed of."

At that moment, Inuyasha began to see Kagome in a whole other way. She wasn't only his love, but his best friend. Her raven black hair, twinkled as the sun began to set.

"Kagome, the sun is setting !" Inuyasha shouted as he pointed across the horizon.

Kagome nodded as she closed her eyes, "I know ! Even I can tell it's getting darker and darker !"

They both looked into the horizon, the sun gone and smiled.

"I always wanted to see a sunset.. Ever since I lost my sight." Kagome stated with a smile.

Inuyasha was confused, "What ?"

Kagome giggled, "Well, now I have. I've seen it. Maybe not through sight but I felt it in me. I felt it, in you."

-------------------------------------

So how was that ? Similar to the last I guess, I know I know. The conflict doesn't build until later on, trying to build up more story. Thanks reviewers, will wait until a few to update. Thanks for your support.

-janie


	4. Chapter 4: If Only I Knew

**Chapter 4** - If I Only Knew

Kagome had gone back home, as Inuyasha did so.

Inuyasha was on his way home, walking unlike usual.

One step, he was one step closer to his doorknob.

Two steps, he approached even closer.

Three steps, the door had opened.

As Inuyasha suddenly opened the door, there was a girl ahead of him. Her hands on her hips, big smile on her face.

"Inuyasha !" She shouted, swinging her arms around Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had stood still as he questioned himself.

_Who the hell.._

The girl raised an eyebrow, "Don't you remember me ?"

Inuyasha began to scratch his head.

_Do I remember her.. who is this.._

The girl tittered, giving Inuyasha a nudge, "Duh, it's me. Kikyo !"

Inuyasha stood silent, shocked and heart racing fast.

_Isn't she supposed to be dead !_

------------------------------------

_FLASHBACK_

_"Inuyasha help !" A girl named Kikyo shouted, being carried away by a man._

_"Kikyo !" Inuyasha shouted, trying feriously to attack and catch up to the man & Kikyo._

_He couldn't make it in time. The man with a shadowed face smirked as he picked Kikyo up by her shirt collar and raised her to the edge of a cliff._

_"Everyone around you, I swear, I will kill, everyone, around you." The mysterious stranger taunted._

_Inuyasha ran, trying to attack the man, but he was yet a human, because it was the night of the new moon._

_The man snickered evily as he let go of Kikyo's collar and dropped her, drop the cliff._

_Inuyasha reached out at the cliff, trying to catch her arm but, he couldn't._

_"Kikyo !" He yelled, tears streaming down his cheeks._

_As he turned back, the man had disappeared, and the only sound that was heard was the echoing of Kikyo's voice, yelling out his name._

-------------------------------------

"..K-K..Kikyo !" Inuyasha shouted, eyes widening with fear.

Kikyo began to let down a little frown, "I-It's been so long.. did you.. forget about me ?"

Inuyasha stood still for a second, then shook his head, "No.. N-No.. Never !"

Inuyasha hugged Kikyo tightly, "I thought.. I thought you died.."

Kikyo hugged Inuyasha back as she shook her head, "What.. What are you talking about ?"

Inuyasha let Kikyo go, "You.. You don't remember ?"

Kikyo began to think, "Umm.. No I don't."

Inuyasha was surprised, "Don't you remember that man.. he.. he threw you off the.."

Kikyo snorted, laughing, "Oh Inuyasha, what an imagination you have !"

Inuyasha shook his head.

_What ? It wasn't real ? What ?_

Kikyo giggled, "Duh, it was probably just a dream. I told you I was going to California, remember ?"

Inuyasha had remembered no such. He was confused and very uncertain. He knew that couldn't just have been a dream..

He still remembered when he asked for that search party, and found her dead body at the end of a stream inbetween the two cliffs.

Inuyasha ran for the door.

"Where are you going Inuyasha ?" Kikyo yelled.

Inuyasha turned around, "Just.. stay here for a bit. I'll be back."

Inuyasha ran off and closed the door as Kikyo stood puzzled, "Kay.."

----------------------------------------------

Inuyasha ran to the nearest hospital, the one that Kikyo was brought to to be recovered for her funeral.

"Doctor ! Doctor !" Inuyasha yelled, running around the hospital floor.

As he turned the corner, he ran into a nurse, "Sorry !" He yelled as the nursed nodded and shifted her clothes back together.

Inuyasha ran into the waiting room and was able to find a free doctor.

"Doctor ! I need you to find the file on Kikyo Hitskunage !" Inuyasha shouted as he gripped onto the doctor.

The doctor backed Inuyasha off as he nodded, "Calm down calm down. I will do so."

The doctor had brought Inuyasha to the room of the file cabinets as he told him to wait at the door.

The doctor entered the huge, file covered room as he went into the "H" section and found Kikyo's file.

"This is confidential. Most doctors wouldn't do this but it seems important, so go ahead." The doctor stated with a smile.

Inuyasha nodded and let out a thanks as he began to search through the file.

"Kikyo.. Hitskunage.. Date of birth.. Death... ..." Inuyasha stood silent, stunned. There was no record of Kikyo ever being in the hospital, except for when she one broke her arm.

"No doctor, this isn't what I'm looking for ! Kikyo Hitskunage, died from falling off a cliff ! I know she did, but.." Inuyasha yelled, going a slight mad.

The doctor smirked nervously, "It's probably just your imagination. If the file says otherwise then it never happened. Okay ?"

Inuyasha gave the doctor the file, giving a blank stare as he sprinted off.

_He doesn't have the answers I need ! I need answers !_

Inuyasha ran out the door as he suddenly bumped into a girl. He grabbed onto her so she would balance and sighed out a sorry.

The girl looked up, as Inuyasha took a good look, "Kagome !"

Kagome smiled, "Hi Inuyasha !"

Inuyasha looked around, "What are you doing here !"

Kagome giggled as she sniffled a little, "I'm getting my eyes examined, as my usual monthly check. And you ?"

Inuyasha smiled as he shook he head and gave Kagome a peck on the cheek, "Don't worry about it, I'll see you real soon !"

Inuyasha sprinted off, leaving Kagome dazzled.

As Inuyasha got home, Kikyo had left. She wasn't there any longer.

_Did I just.. make up Kikyo's whole death ?_

Inuyasha thought to himself as he sat himself on his sofa, hands on his head.

Inuyasha shook his head, and his thoughts off.

_No.. that man.. I swear, he wasn't just.. something I could have made up ! My parents, gone, then Kikyo, and then no one left that I loved.. What does he want ? I'm not crazy.. Why would I be ?_

Inuyasha couldn't think any longer. He needed to forget about all of this. But what about Kikyo ? How could he break it to her that he had fallen in love with another girl ? Would she be able to take it all ?

Inuyasha knew what he had to do. He had to just ignore Kikyo, like she DID die, and he needed answers.

Who was that man ? What did he want ? And why is he messing with him ? He couldn't just forget all that happened, even if it was, all his imagination.

Suddenly he finally remembered. Both his parents, had been told to die in a car accident. Was that all truth ? Or was it he who struck again ? Why, was he so special, and why did they/he want HIM ?

--------------------------------------------

The conflict had started to build ! I had another idea for this story at first, but I decided this conflict would work much better. Well if you wanted to know, the other conflict was Kagome thought Inuyasha cheated on her, then she commits suicide, but then she didn't actually die yadayadaya. This is much better, is it not ? Well enjoy the reading, will update really soon.

-Janie


	5. Chapter 5: Trust

**Chapter 5** - Trust

Inuyasha needed some one to talk to. He knew no one would believe him, so the only person he could go to was Kagome.

Inuyasha sprinted over to Kagome's house and furiously rang her doorbell.

The door was opened suddenly by Sango. Inuyasha waved an unwelcoming salute and ran upstairs, looking for Kagome.

"Kagome !" Inuyasha shouted from here to there as he finally barged into Kagome's bedroom, and found her undressed.

"EEKKKKKKKKKK !" Kagome shouted, covering her naked body with her blanket.

Inuyasha looked away, "SORRY KAGOME !"

Kagome quickly put her clothes on and stiffened herself up, "D-id.. Did you need anything ?"

Inuyasha turned back around and sighed in relief as he nodded, "Yeah.."

Inuyasha sat down on Kagome bed and explained his whole situation to her.. not mentioning Kikyo.

"... And yeah, no one will believe me." Inuyasha explained in sorrow.

Kagome had trusted everyone, and was the most dependable person.

Kagome nodded with a smile, "I believe you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha flipped back in surprise as he smiled, "Thanks, really, thank you, Kagome."

Kagome giggled as she grabbed Inuyasha's hand, "Come on, let's go solve this."

Inuyasha stood up as he smiled back, though in his head, he knew it would be that easy to figure this out.

Kagome and Inuyasha ran from one side of the city to the other, searching for the answers they needed, but no one had them.

Inuyasha looked at everyone he had seen on the streets, looking for the right guy, hoping he could figure out who was messing with him.

Suddenly, Inuyasha jerked his head back, and there was a man, dressed mysteriously, face hidden. He thought the man looked strangely familiar, and so he ran over to him, yelling, "Hey you ! STOP !"

The man looked back as he began to run, Inuyasha chasing him, "GET BACK HERE !"

Inuyasha ran through the crowds on people, leaving Kagome behind as he furiously attacked the stranger.

The man's face was revealed as he raised his hands and dropped a bag of loot, "I'M SORRY ! TAKE THE MONEY ! I DiDN'T MEAN TO STEAL IT ! I SWEAR !"

Inuyasha let the man go as he troddled away, leaving Inuyasha disappointed once more.

"Inuyasha ! Inuyasha !" Kagome yelled, trying to get through the crowd as they shoved and pushed her.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her out of the crowd and hugged her.

Kagome laughed, "Inuyasha, what was that for ?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "Nah, nothing. I love you."

It was a long day, and Inuyasha and Kagome weren't able to find any clues or anything about Inuyasha's situation.

Inuyasha brought Kagome home and thanked her much for her troubles.

Inuyasha walked back home and entered his house as he slowly limped to his bedroom. As he opened the door, his eyes widened massively.

His room was torn from one end to the other. His clothes, ripped and thrown to the floor. His books, torn and spread across the room, and on his wall, in big red letters that seemed to have been written in paint were, "_Watch your back, the next to go, is..." _And then the writing ended. Inuyasha began shivering in fear as he finally thought.

_KAGOME !_

Inuyasha ran over to Kagome's house broke through her window, to surprisingly find her on her bed, sleeping. Inuyasha sighed in relief as he sat down, beside her bed side.

_I should stay here with her.. I don't want to cause her any harm.._

Inuyasha walked around Kagome's bedroom, seeing all her photos of when she was young and others.

_She was so cute, she looks the same as she does now_

Inuyasha knew that Kagome was the best thing that ever happened to him, though he just couldn't forget about Kikyo.

Inuyasha needed to know where she was, how was she here ?

Suddenly, the doorbell of Kagome's house rang. Inuyasha ran downstairs and opened the door.

"INUYASHA !" A girl yelled as she jumped onto Inuyasha.

"Kikyo.. ?" Inuyasha questioned as he dropped Kikyo.

"Hey Inuyasha ! You chilling out here ?" Kikyo asked as she peered around Kagome's house and entered it.

Inuyasha backed Kikyo off, "Hey.. Kikyo you can't just come in here."

Kikyo giggled, "Why not ?"

Inuyasha began to gulp.

_Hey wait.. how'd she even know I was here ?_

"Hey wait, how'd you know I was here ?" Inuyasha questioned.

Kikyo laughed, "Umm.. Never mind about that, let's go sit on the couch."

Inuyasha sighed.

_Whatever.._

Inuyasha and Kikyo sat down as Kikyo grabbed Inuyasha's hand.

"What the.. what the fuck are you doing ?" Inuyasha asked as he tried to tugged his hand back.

Kikyo bite Inuyasha, "You love this, what do you mean what am I doing ?"

Kikyo sat on Inuyasha's two laps, chest to chest with him as she began kissing Inuyasha.

Inuyasha tried to pull back, as he suddenly heard footsteps on the stairs.

"I-Inuyasha.. what.. what are you doing !" Kagome yelled, knowing Inuyasha was with another woman.

Tears were brought to Kagome's eyes as she ran out of her front door.

"KAGOME !" Inuyasha yelled, pushing Kikyo off.

Kikyo giggled, "Who the hell was that girl, so desperate."

Inuyasha turned back to Kikyo with tears in his eyes, "That, was my GIRLFRIEND !"

Kikyo stood up and walked over to Inuyasha, "Hahah, what are you talking about ? I'm your girlfriend !"

Inuyasha shook his head, "NO YOU'RE NOT. YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD."

Kikyo stomped her foot as she picked up her purse and walked to the door, "Fine, it's over."

Kikyo slammed the door behind her as she ran away.

Inuyasha sighed. He knew it wasn't right. He loved Kikyo, but that just wasn't the case right now. Inuyasha loved Kagome.

Inuyasha ran out the door, searching for Kagome.

"KAGOME !" Inuyasha yelled from one end of the city to the other, but she was no where to be found.

It was midnight, and still, no hope. Inuyasha, ashamed and saddened walked home as he suddenly bumped into someone.

"Sorry.." Inuyasha sighed as he looked up.

_K.. Kagome.._

Kagome looked up as Inuyasha, her eyes bloodshot red, probably from all her crying.

Inuyasha grabbed onto Kagome as he hugged her, "Kagome, I'm sorry ! It wasn't my fault. I didn't love her, she wouldn't let me go. My heart belongs to you, and only you !"

Kagome pushed Inuyasha off of her as tears began to run down her cheeks once more, "How would I know if you were lying to me ! HM ! I can't trust you anymore ! I just can't ! I'm sorry Inuyasha but... I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE !"

Kagome ran home, head down, crying as Inuyasha just looked back.

_Kagome..._

Inuyasha began crying as he collapsed on the sidewalk.

_How could I have let her take advantage of me ! HOW !_

Inuyasha stomped his fists to the ground.

Suddenly, a wind blew across Inuyasha as he looked up. The sky was pitch black. Inuyasha's eyes began to turn red. Claws sharpened, face grew angrier, and began to look dangerous. As Inuyasha looked toward the moon, he growled.

_It's over for me.._

-----------------------------------------------------

How was that ! From this chapter on, I personally think is my favourite part. So much conflict ! Not too much farther to go, a few more chapters and its over :'( read and review ! will update at 30 reviews (in total)

-janie


	6. Chapter 6: The Demon Inside

**Chapter 6** - The Demon Inside

Inuyasha's body shape began to change. His chest pushed in, showing his ribs in a freakishly manner. His hands, vained, and claws sharpened. His eyes darkened to a deep red while two purple strips suddenly rip down his cheeks. His fangs lengthened and sharpened. Inuyasha had become a full demon, like never before. Never has he turned demon in his life, but it was unbarable to see him this way. His strength was uncontrolable.

Inuyasha sprang up as he quickly dusted through the night. Everyone in his way, he killed. Clawing them until red painted the pavement floor.

Inuyasha quickly leaped up onto a building and climbed up to the top of a sky scraper. He peered down, growling and huffing.

"WHY ME ?" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs as the words echoed throughout the city.

----------------

Kagome looked up, out of her window alarmed by the sound.

"I.. Inuyasha ?" Kagome stuttered as stood up.

Kagome put her fist to her chest and her heart began to race.

_I know.. what he did was.. wasn't right.. but somehow, I just know.. something is wrong.._

Kagome quickly sprinted downstairs and grabbed her jacket, running off like a rabbit in danger.

"Kagome !" Sango shouted, waving at Kagome as Kagome gave a wave back.

_I got to do this Sango, I'm sorry._

"Inuyasha !" Kagome shouted as she ran across the city.

Kagome ran through the city park as she finally got to a road, smelling blood everywhere. Kagome began to slow down as she covered her mouth and shivered.

_What.. what is this !_

Suddenly someone put their hand on Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome shrieked as she pushed the person off, "GET AWAY !"

The person grabbed hold of Kagome as he smiled, "Hey Kagome, it's just me."

Kagome looked up.

_Who is this ?_

The man laughed as he whispered to Kagome, "I'm Miroku, Inuyasha's friend, of course."

Tears rolled out of Kagome's eyes as she forced a smile, "Miroku .. !"

Kagome held onto Miroku's chest as she began to cry.

"Inuyasha.. he.. he.. he cheated on me ! I don't know why but .. I still love him ! I know there's something wrong but.. it seems as though I can't help him !"

Kagome sobbed, gripping tightly to Miroku.

Miroku patted Kagome, "Hey.. Kagome.. I know what it's like.. It's okay. We all have some one to love, and no matter what they do to us, we just can't forget them."

Kagome sniffled as she finally began to dry her tears, "W-What do you mean ?"

Miroku smiled, "Kagome, Inuyasha didn't cheat on you."

Kagome pushed Miroku off gently, "B-But.. I heard.."

Miroku shook his head, "Kikyo, the girl he was with, was using him."

Kagome was questioned as she blinked, "W-What !"

Miroku nodded, "I, I was outside your house, the moment you heard Kikyo and Inuyasha. I was indeed spying on them."

Kagome turned her head to the side.

"Right after Kikyo walked out of your house, upset after you ran out crying, Kikyo disappeared."

Kagome turned her head back, shouting, "What !"

Miroku sighed, "Kikyo.. Kikyo wasn't real."

Kagome was confused. She backed away from Miroku, giving him a blank stare, "I.. I don't get it."

Miroku approached Kagome, "Kagome, this world isn't how you think it is. People can do things, enemies. Inuyasha is a target. Kikyo was made by a spell."

Kagome shook her head, "I don't believe you !"

Kagome covered her eyes and bent down on her knees.

Miroku ran over to Kagome and grabbed her hands, "KAGOME. YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME NOW ! YOU HAVE TO GO SAVE INUYASHA FROM HIS MISERY !"

Kagome got up as she pushed Miroku away, "But why !"

Miroku grabbed onto Kagome, "Kagome, if you haven't already noticed, Inuyasha killed these people. When Inuyasha's taken over by sadness and darkness, he becomes a full demon. He will KILL anyone that is in his way, and if you don't stop him, he will continue to do so to everyone in this city, including me, AND you."

Kagome was in shock as she shivered, tears in her eyes.

_But what can I do .. !_

"Call out his name, one for time, Kagome."

Kagome began stuttering, "I-.. Inuyasha.."

"LOUDER !"

Kagome took a deep breath, still frightened, "I..Inuyasha."

"LOUDERRR !"

"INUYASHAA !" Kagome shouted.

------------

Inuyasha turned around, fury in his eyes.

_Who's that ?_

Inuyasha quickly approached the sound. He ran, pushing through crowds.

"I know.. I know this voice !" Inuyasha yelled as he sprang to Kagome.

------------

Inuyasha had finally reached Kagome as he approached her growling.

Kagome backed away in fear, and tears in her eyes.

"WHO ARE YOU ! WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME NAME !" Inuyasha yelled as he quickly approached Kagome.

Kagome fell back.

"Inuyasha.. don't you.. remember me ?" Kagome questioned with sadness.

Inuyasha growled, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN ! WHO ARE YOU."

Kagome began breathing heavily, "K-Kagome.. it's me.. Inuyasha.. it's me."

Inuyasha pounced onto Kagome as he raised his claw, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU !"

Miroku ran over and grabbed Inuyasha's arms, trying to stop him from killing Kagome.

Inuyasha threw Miroku back as he scratched him.

"AGH !" Miroku yelled as he began to hold onto the wound on his chest.

Inuyasha ran over to Miroku and began to attack him, Miroku defending himself, and Kagome.

Kagome's heart raced.

_What can I do ..._

Miroku began moaning in pain as drips of blood began to spill out of him.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. Inuyasha was killing Miroku, his best friend. He almost tried killing her. What could she do ? This wasn't him.

Miroku was pinned to the ground, nearly unconcious. Miroku took painful breathes, unable to open his eyes.

"It's over." Inuyasha stated as he raised his claw."

Kagome saw enough. She took all of the rest of her strength and yelled at the top of her lungs, "INUYASHA ! I LOVE YOU !"

Inuyasha turned around as his face finally looked a slight sincere.

_She is.. she's.. can it be ?_

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he finally remembered, "K-.. Kagome..."

Kagome was on her knees as she suddenly fainted smiling at Inuyasha, "I.. love you.. I really do."

Inuyasha's fangs returned to normal, eyes, bright and amber. His face, sweet and admirable. His claws, normal length and a face that was so sincere and beautiful.

Miroku looked up to Inuyasha, lying there bleeding as he smiled, _I'm glad..._

Inuyasha's heart pounded and voices echoed in his head, _Kagome..._

Inuyasha ran over to Kagome and gripped her tight, "KAGOME !"

---------------------

I really loved this chapter, its cuteness isnt it ! Well, i'm extending the story a bit so i hope you liked it. well yes i'm updating pretty quickly, thanks to my lovely reviews, but i need more ! expect a new chapter soon, this is really nerve wrecking, this chapter i mean. so cutieful !

-janie


End file.
